


Hanran

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Not all people agree with this particular idea. The only question is, which side would win at the end?





	1. Kare wa kiken ni sarasa rete iru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out

Corazon - or Donquixote Rocinante, as his superiors addressed him as once more - observed the proceedings, as many fanatically obsessed Marines pooled into boats. 

"What's going on, Sengoku?" Corazon made his way to where his father stood 

"We got an anonymous tip." Sengoku informed his adopted son "That we might have miscalculated during the Great search."

"And you want to finish the job now." Corazon concluded dryly "How old are they?"

"I know your feelings regarding the matter." Sengoku said "And to answer your question, about seventeen years old at this moment."

"So let me get this straight." Corazon forced himself to remain calm "You want to have a seventeen-year-old killed just because of legacy they carry?"

"You don't have to partake in the operation." Sengoku tried to reassure his charge

"Oh, I will partake." Corazon snuffed out his cigarette "But on the opposite side. I'll find them before you do and keep them safe. Take care of Law while I am gone."

"Good luck." Sengoku whispered as his adoptive son left the room "My hands are tied, so I can't do this myself, but I am glad there is someone who can and is willing to."

-x-

Edward Newgate, known to the world as Whitebeard, the world's strongest Yonko, looked at the newspaper headline before crumpling the paper in his hand. A deep frown appeared on his face.

"Something troubling you, Oyaji?" Marco appeared by his side in an instant "Something related to the news, I take it?"

"Gather our available allies. Contact Shanks and have him contact all Roger Pirates who are still alive." Whitebeard ordered "The Marines are after one of our own."

Marco took one look at the headline, before frowning himself.

"So they are resuming the search." Marco's fingers drummed on the table "Didn't know that Roger's child was a part of our crew, though."

"Neither did I." Whitebeard smiled "Until about a week ago."

"They told you?" Marco raised an eyebrow

"It's a he." Whitebeard corrected "And yes, he told me."

"Squardo is gonna be pissed at these news." Marco chuckled "He has similar beliefs to the Marines, in that the children inherit the sins of their parents."

"What about you?" Whitebeard asked "If I were to tell you who he is, would you condemn him too?"

"I....." Marco said "I share the same beliefs as you."

"Glad to hear that." Whitebeard nodded "He has enough of a burden without any additional hatred towards him."

"We overheard you talking about Roger's son." a voice interrupted "And we got curious."

Whitebeard glanced at Thatch, who was flanked by Jozu and Ace.

"Sorry, but it will have to wait. I am not gonna share this information - the information I alone was entrusted with - in public just yet." Whitebeard said with tone of finality "Especially since I don't know what your reactions might be. I don't want to test it, not with person in question able to hear everything you say."

"Bummer." Thatch said, as he and Jozu left

"Well, I am glad." Ace added "I don't want to listen to tales about that monster all day long."

Whitebeard winced at the word choice. It was hard for any parent to hear their own child refer to themselves as a 'monster', even if the child in question believe that to be true.

"Actually, could you stay, Ace? I have special instructions for you. Marco, go and do as I told you to."

Once Marco was gone, Whitebeard's expression softened, and he pulled Ace in for a hug.

"What are those special instructions?" Ace looked up at his father

"Tonight we'll have a meeting to figure out how best to handle this situation. It would take place here on the deck, and everyone who wants to can attend." Whitebeard said "I want you to let everyone know who you are. Those are the special instructions I was talking about."

"But.....I can't....." Ace trailed "What if they......"

"You can. You've been carrying this kind of burden for way too long. But now you have a family, a family willing to share that burden with you." Whitebeard looked him straight into the eye "Right now, you are your own worst enemy, and that's something you have to overcome. And if they treat you differently, I'll deal with them personally. It's my duty as a father to punish those who hurt their siblings."

-x-

As the day began to arrive, people began to pool onto the deck, sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor.

Ace was among the last to arrive, choosing to sit between Thatch and Haruta, who were his closest friends.

Finally, Whitebeard and Marco arrived. Whitebeard seated himself into his usual seat, and Marco sat down onto the deck next to the chair.

"You all saw or heard what was in today's newspaper." Whitebeard began "The Marines are resuming the hunt for Roger's child, and since the child in question is one of mine, we will retaliate. I've contacted Shanks and all former members of Roger Pirates who see if they would join us, but either way, we're doing this. But before that, I feel you all need to know who the child in question really is. And so I had our 2nd Division Commander find that out. Ace, tell them."

Ace stood up, and he felt his legs become jello. He also felt Whitebeard's sharp eyes trained on his own, and knew he couldn't get out of this by making an excuse.

"Like Whitebeard said, I've found some information." Ace began "And while his father is Roger, his mother's name was different. He took her name to repay her for saving his life by giving her own up. She expired right after giving birth to him. Her full name was Portgas D. Rouge. That's what I found."

With that, he sat back down, looking at the floor. He waited for his crew-members to draw the connection.

"Wait......" Thatch was the first to voice it "Isn't that your full name too?"

"Yes. It is." Ace forced himself to look at the crowd "......It's me. I am Roger's son."

Before anyone could react, Whitebeard stood up, slamming his bisento onto the deck.

"Think carefully about what are you gonna say now." Whitebeard's voice pulsated with a warning "Anyone who hurts their siblings will be punished."

"As if we would." Thatch scoffed in response "Familial ties aside, he is ours."

There were many choruses of agreement in response to his statement.

He threw an arm around Ace's shoulder and grinned sharply at the world.

"To anyone who thinks harming our brother is the way to go." Thatch raised his voice "The collective wrath of Whitebeard Pirates would rain upon them, and I'll be the first to charge!"

"I'll be the second!" Haruta exclaimed, raising his sword up into the air 

The rest of the meeting was spent with various people making dibs.

"I'll be the 1612nd." Ace flashed them a cheeky grin

"Nonsense." Thatch grinned at him "You are not allowed to partake at all."

"All right." Whitebeard said "Since you've all said your piece, this meeting is now adjourned. I'll discuss the strategy with all the Commanders that wish to partake tomorrow."

"I request that Ace, Haruta and me be excused." Thatch spoke, his expression serious for once "We will be busy with.....other things."

"Ditto that." Haruta nodded "You hardworking bees be good now. I am sure you'll manage without our humble presences."

"Permission granted." Whitebeard said

-x-

"So why exactly are we ditching the meeting?" Ace raised an eyebrow

"Well, today is the spring festival on this island, and that means food and booze and cherry blossoms!" Thatch revealed "No way I'm gonna give up on that in order to attend some boring meeting!

"I agree with Thatch." Haruta giggled "I am a party animal."

"All right. I get it." Ace laughed "You are just lazy." 

Thatch responded by bopping Ace on the head.

They were eating lunch when Ace decided to speak his mind.

"I know why we're really here." Ace spoke between bites "You wanted to take my mind off the situation at hand."

"Well, no point in lyin', then." Thatch smiled "Honestly, ya are right. That's indeed the purpose of this little excursion."

"That, and we wanted to cheer ya up." Haruta chirped "Would ya like to order another?"

"Yes, please." Ace agreed, as his stomach rumbled


	2. The game begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chessboard is set and pieces start moving.

They left the restaurant and began their journey back. Haruta and Thatch cracked jokes every once in a while, while Ace seemed deep in thought.

Then, Thatch spotted a vessel coming in their direction.

A Marine vessel, to be precise. 

Thatch ceased all the activity as he stood rooted to the spot. A glance at Ace and Haruta told him they were in the similar position. 

"Do you think they are here for......?" Haruta bit his lip.

"Let's hope that they are here for something else." Thatch tried to lighten the mood "And if they are not, we'll beat them up."

He and Haruta gave the third member of their impromptu group a worried glance.

A couple of men in Marine uniforms lined up on the shore, protecting their comrades as they disembarked. Haruta and Ace had hidden themselves behind a large rock, leaving Thatch as the only welcoming party for the time being.

"What brings you here on such a pleasant day?" Thatch inquired with a bright grin

"My name is Donquixote Rocinante, although some people call me Corazon." the Marine introduced himself "Do you live alone on this island?"

"I am Thatch." Thatch said "And no, I don't. I live here with my brother, Haruta. Haruta, come on out."

Obediently, Haruta did.

"What brings you here to our humble abode?" Thatch tried again

"We're searching for Roger's kid." Rocinante exhaled some smoke from his mouth "It's of utmost importance that we find them."

"Well, then, Haruta and I can't help you." Thatch lied "We never heard of such a child, much less meeting them."

"That's a bit disappointing, actually." Corazon sighed "Well, we'll just have to resume our search then."

Once Corazon was gone, Thatch and Haruta rendezvoused with Ace.

"This is bad." Thatch whispered "They are looking for you after all."

"If we don't stop them, they may find ya and kill ya." Haruta added "We'll go back to the ship and then send out the squad to intimidate them into backing off."

-x-

Corazon wasn't pleased. Every lead he acquired lately turned out to be a dud, and the last one wasn't much worth either.

He needed to find this kid and put them under his protection, the sooner the better. He shuddered at the thought of Akainu getting to the kid before he could. That would mean certain death for the poor kid.

"Captain Rocinante!" a Marine soldier exclaimed "A ship is approaching."

Rocinante looked. A ship was approaching indeed, but not just any ship. A ship bearing Whitebeard's symbol. 

A couple of men were onboard. He recognized the biggest one as Jozu, Commander of the third Division.

"I am here with the warning." Jozu said bluntly "If you are looking for Roger's kid, then call off your forces immediately, or we won't guarantee your continued survival. We ain't letting ya kill our brother."

"No, you have it all wrong." Rocinante raised his arms in a surrender "I don't want to kill them, I want to protect them!"

Jozu and the others stared at him in honest suprise, as if he had just told them a hilarious joke.

"We'll talk to both the Captain and our brother, then. See what they say." Jozu promised "We'll come back with the news and proceed accordingly."

Rocinante nodded.

Now all he could do was wait.


	3. Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrangements are made and someone thought lost returns

A smaller boat arrived to meet Corazon's own. Three people were on it. He recognized two of them as people he met on island earlier. 

"Hello." Thatch greeted once more "Sorry for lying to you back then. This is Portgas D. Ace, our 2nd Division Commander."

"We agree to your terms." Haruta continued 

"So where is Roger's kid?" Corazon frowned "I though you said you'd bring him here if you agree."

At those words, Thatch and Haruta glanced at each other, as if sharing some sort of an inside joke between them.

"We already have." Thatch addressed Corazon with an amused expression "The name we gave you is actually his mother's name."

"What he means," Haruta elbowed Thatch in the stomach "Is that our comrade's real birth name is Gol D. Ace."

And Corazon openly gaped.

"As we said, we're letting him go with you." Thatch continued "But me and Haruta are coming along. We need an assurance that nothing untoward happens to him while in your care. That, and he could use a familiar face or two to have around. Since the Marines are searching for him actively, I imagine he won't be allowed to get out on his own."

Then, Ace turned to face Corazon, and the Marine couldn't deny it anymore. Grey eyes stared at him. Roger's grey eyes.

"Shall we?" Corazon motioned for his men to drop the ladder

This allowed Ace, Haruta and Thatch to climb aboard his ship.

"Don't worry about my men spilling the secret." Corazon assured "They are all my friends and all of them believe in moral justice, rather than absolute justice. We've found a nice little house in a relatively safe location. You three will be living there from now on, and a couple of my men will keep watch over you."

All three men nodded in response.

-x-

Thatch whistled, and both Ace and Haruta stared at the house in awe.

It was indeed beautiful, and was surrounded by a forest from all directions, thus shielded from the rest of the world by a natural barrier. And it was in a remote area, to top it off. All of this made it the perfect place to hide Pirate King's son from the world. They all had to admit that Corazon picked well.

"Now, who volunteers to stay with them?"

The Marines held an impromptu council amongst themselves, before six of them stepped forward, saluting.

"Good." Corazon smiled "Your abilities made you all excellent choices. Right, the rest of us are returning to our active duty!"

"Never thought I'd see the day when the Marines would be protecting a pirate." Thatch whispered

"Not just any pirate." Haruta grinned "Pirate King's son."

Ace said nothing. He just turned around and disappeared within the house. Haruta and Thatch followed hastily, and the Marines got in the positions around the perimeter.

-x-

"You seem upset." Thatch decided to break the ice.

The only response was a grunt from the lump lying on the bed.

"Honestly, you are right to be upset." Thatch continued "Anyone in your situation would be. But that's why you have us."

"All I ever heard about that man were some rather bad things." Ace sat up in bed

"Then maybe you didn't ask the right people." Thatch reasoned "Honestly, you should have asked Shanks, or even Pops. From what I heard, your little brother knew Shanks well, so you had every opportunity to."

"By that time, I wanted nothing to do with him or his crew-mates." Ace admitted "It was probably a mistake on my part, but the fact remains that you are the only family I need."

"Then make the most of us." Thatch advised "Cos you are our family too."

"Starting now." Haruta stood up "We're going to the forest to find dinner. And you are coming with us."

"Let me change clothes, then." Ace grinned with that bright grin of his

The way to the forest was uneventful, but what awaited there wasn't.

Ace grinned at the sight of the wild boar. This was just like his childhood. 

He was hunting for food with his 'brothers' again, even though the identities of those brothers were different from back then.

And that brought with it another wave of melancholy.

"I....I miss Sabo." he whispered softly

-x-

The Island of Baltigo in the Red Line.

It was once home to Long-Leg tribe, but its few remaining members have been scattered across the world.

And now it was occupied by people of different kind.

The Revolutionary Army.

Its second-in-command had returned from his mission, and he greeted his comrades.

Then he sneezed.

"Bless you." someone said, handing him a napkin

And everyone laughed as he wiped his nose.

"It means someone is talking about you." another supplied

"I wonder who could it be?" he frowned


	4. Kurayami ga hikari o nomikomu toki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some visitors arrive, and things take a turn for the worse soon after that

The day dawned. It started out like any other day. 

Until Haruta ran into the house, excited. Thatch and Ace were playing poker with the Guardians, as they dubbed the Marines present around the house, due to the nature of their current. 

"Guys, Oyaji has come to visit, and several of our brothers, plus some other important guests have come for a visit!"

Ace perked up at that, and Thatch beamed. Visitors were always good, because they broke the monotony. 

And soon enough, they came. Whitebeard lead the group, and Jozu, Namur and prominent members of Second Division were with him. Shanks was also there, accompanied by Rayleigh and Gaban.

"Good to see you, Oyaji." Thatch greeted

He, Haruta and Ace came out to meet them.

"Good to see you too." Oyaji greeted back "We are here on behalf of the Second Division, who expressed interest in staying and protecting their Commander, and the three outsiders, who expressed the same interest.

"Very well." Thatch agreed "I am sure we can accommodate them."

"This room does have plenty of rooms." Haruta informed everyone "Speaking of which, we need to come up with the room arrangement."

With that, they returned back into house, and began to discuss the best room arrangement for their main task. Eventually, they decided that Ace, Haruta, and the other weaker members of Whitebeard Pirates would have their rooms upstairs, and the rest would have rooms downstairs.

Once the arrangements were made, everyone went about doing their own thing. Members of Second Division kidnapped their Commander for some bonding time, and successfully intimidated the Marines into not following them, insisting that they could manage on their own.

"So, Ace, how is the Commander position treatin' ya?" Teach inquired

"I've made some great friends." Ace dodged the question skillfully

"Good, cos you're gonna need some." Teach slapped his back in a friendly manner "The whole world is out to get ya, after all."

"Then the world forces have to get past all of us first." the Vice-Commander raised his hand "And there are at least 53 of us members of Second Division here."

"I don't feel very well." Ace suddenly stood up "And it's getting late. I am going back to the house."

"Wait, we're coming with ya too." 

And so they did. 

"It's what we said that triggered you, right?"

"I just don't want others risking their lives for me." he admitted

"Well, then the way you are thinking is not healthy. That's part of why we're here, to break you out of that mindset, and we'll succeed over time."

-x-

It was pitch black when a figure crept downstairs, taking the Den-Den Mushi from the desk, and dialing a certain number.

"Are you there, Akainu?" he spoke into the phone

"Yes." Akainu replied "Your location?"

"It's in secure place. Follow my vivre card and you'll find us."

"I trust you will ensure that the Operation: Purge goes smoothly?"

"Yeah, and in exchange, you will surrender the Yami-Yami no Mi to me." 

"Of course."

"Then we have a deal, zehahahaha! I have to hang up now, as I cannot risk someone overhearing and getting suspicious."

With that, both parties hung up.

"You will indeed need all the help you can get against the world, Commander." Teach cackled "After all, the world is coming for ya."


End file.
